If You Love Something
by estelgreenleaf
Summary: Jack gets pregnant by accident. SLASH mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **So, this will my Torchwood mpreg. The first chapter is pretty much the first two chapters of my sick!Jack story with a little added on. I'll be continuing soon. And I don't have a title, so this'll just be a working title.

**If You Love Something…**

It was a very quiet day at Torchwood. The monitors had been silent, and everyone was drinking coffee and talking. Everyone except Jack, that is. He had barely left his office all day; and it wasn't because he and Ianto were "weevil-hunting"... again. Ianto had only gone up once, and that was to bring up some coffee and a stack of papers. Jack was just sitting there at his desk, hunched over. He hadn't even sexually harrassed anyone today.

"Do you guys think somethings wrong with Jack?" Tosh asked

"Nah, he's probably just working on his latest plan of ambush for the tea-boy," Owen replied

Ianto didn't say anything, but his face was creased with worry. He had never known anything to be wrong with Jack, but something did seem to be off with his lover.

"Any weevil alerts Tosh?" Gwen asked

"Nothing," she replied, "completely quiet."

Suddenly, the door to Jack's office opened and he rushed out, running somewhere known only to him.

"Oi, where's the fire?" Owen asked

Jack didn't answer and Ianto got up and chased him to the bathroom, where Jack was getting sick.

"Jack!" Ianto exclaimed

He ran to his boyfriend's side and began rubbing his back in soothing circles. Jack sat back, panting.

"Cariad, what's wrong?" Ianto asked

"Don't know," he replied

"Do you want me to help you back to your office?" Ianto asked.

"I think I can make it," Jack said, "oh, and Ianto, please don't tell the others."

"I won't sir." he replied

Ianto went back to the gossip circle.

"Is he alright?" Gwen asked.

"He's fine. He just forgot to get something," Ianto said, mentally slapping himself for the lame excuse.

Jack walked back up to his office, trying to maintain his usual swagger, but not coming on well. Luckily, none of the team noticed. He went back to his office and resumed his former position. The rest of the team resumed their work as per the norm, except for Ianto checking on Jack more than usual. Eventually, Jack came down and laid on the couch. Owen gave him a strange look, but said nothing.

"Sir, wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own bed?" Ianto asked.

"Too hot," Jack sort of explained, "will you lie down with me?"

"Well, I have some work to do sir," Ianto said, while Jack gave him a pouty face, "well, if you insist."

Ianto got on the couch behind Jack. Jack snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep, Ianto soon after.

They woke up a few hours later to find the usual work being done around them.

"Sir, are you feeling better?" Ianto asked.

"Not particularly," Jack replied

Dinner's here! Meat feast!" Owen yelled.

Jack bolted when the smell of the pizza hit him. Ianto followed, repeating the same process as earlier, but Jack chose to stay behind when he went back.

"What's up with him?" Owen asked.

"Avoiding a call from UNIT," Ianto answered, snagging a piece of pizza.

Just as Jack came in, the weevil alert went off.

"It's in the parking garage again." Gwen said.

"What is it with that place?" Owen asked.

"You four go get the weevil, I'll get the cell ready," Jack said.

They took his order without question, and sped off in the SUV.

Jack knew he hadn't much time, so he went down to the medical bay and stuck his hand on a scanner. It took readings, but it was taking forever to process them. He sat down, as he was beginning to feel tired and nauseous again. After about ten minutes, the results came in.

'Incomplete data,' the screen read.

"Fuck!" Jack swore.

He put his hand back on the scanner and then left it to go get some files so it would look like he was doing something. The door to the hub opened when the scan was only halfway finished. He forgot about it and rushed down to the cells, Ianto following with a struggling weevil.

"Harkness!" Owen called, "why is the medical scanner on?"

Jack's eyes widened comically, which Ianto noticed and sprinted up to the med-bay before his captain could stop him. The scan was just finishing up when he met the rest of the team there. The screen displayed an x-ray of Jack's abdomen and displayed the word 'Pregnant,' among other statistics.

"Jack! Is there something you haven't told us?" Gwen asked.

Jack came trudging into the room. It was honesty time. Well, a small bit of honesty. He was Captain Jack Harkness, after all.

"I've been pregnant before," he said, "but he died a few days after he was born."

You wouldn't if you looked at him, but buried in his eyes was pain and suffering from numerous things he never talked about. Jack felt an arm around his shoulder. It was Ianto.

"And this time?" he asked.

Jack turned and fled to his office, Ianto following close behind.

"Cariad, wait!"

Jack didn't stop and Ianto followed him up to his office.

"Jack…is it mine?" Ianto asked.

"…Yes." Jack said, "Ianto, I'm so sorry! I should've told you! I-"

"Jack. Calm down," the Welshman said, as Jack was starting to cry.

"But, I didn't tell you. I was stupid and—"

"Jack, it's alright," Ianto replied, "I'm not upset. I'm going to call Owen up to look at you. Alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **Wow, that was an overwhelming response to the first chapter. I'd like to thank all of you who read, favorite, followed, or reviewed. You guys are amazing! This chapter is a bit short, but things are going to start progressing quicker after this.

**Reviews:**

**NormalityIsNonexistent: **Yes, this will probably be very strange. XD

**Torchwood Cardiff: **Thank you!

**Mewknight: **I think you're talking about it being Ianto's child. If that's what you mean, it's because Ianto's the only one Jack has slept with in a while. He's being faithful, surprisingly. XD

Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

"Well, Harkness. I can't tell you how in the hell it happened, but you're definitely pregnant." Owen said, "five weeks in."

"Will he be alright?" Ianto asked nervously.

"If he takes care of himself, he should be alright. I can't tell you much though, considering he is a man and his body is not built to handle it. But then again, he is from the 51st century, so that might play into it."

"Do you have any idea how? Any theories?" Ianto asked.

"Nope. Only you Jack, only you could have this happen."

Owen left the room, mumbling about doing some research on the subject. When he was gone, Ianto sat down next to Jack and started the questioning.

"Jack, you have to know how you could conceive a child," Ianto said.

"Well, you see Yan, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they—"

"Cariad, you know that is not what I meant."

"Ok, ok. Well, when I was a time agent, I was exposed to this substance that nearly killed me. One of many really, did I ever tell you about that time when—"

"Jack."

"—right. Anyway, this substance nearly killed me, and I survived, but it gave me the ability to get pregnant. Like I've said, it happened before, but those didn't really end well."

Ianto hugged Jack close to him.

"Well, this one will." Ianto said, "you're going to have to look after yourself though. No more stupid stunts that end with you getting killed. You might be immortal, but we don't know if our child is."

_Our child, _Jack thought, _I like the sound of that._

"Jack, are you listening to me?"

"Of course."

"You're going to hate this sir, but you won't be able to drink coffee anymore."

"What?"

**A/N: **Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **Sorry, short chapter. Thanks for all the reads and reviews!]

Over the next few weeks, Ianto was an absolute saint to Jack. He was always around when he needed him, comforting him, being his "coffee substitute," (do I really need to go into detail?), and just plain watching out for him. Owen had been berating Jack for being too rigorous in some aspects of his life. (particularly his sex life) So far, the baby was fine, Jack was miserable half the time from being cooped up and not feeling well, so he turned his sights on making the rest of the team miserable with him.

He started with just small things, fake spiders and such. You'd think that fighting aliens would make you jaded to small things like spiders, but Tosh and surprisingly Owen had jumped up and screamed when they saw it. Next he began tying drawers shut while the team was out. The team was out sorting out a nest of weevils that would likely keep busy for hours.

"Paperclips, paperclips…" he muttered while searching his desk.

He found one and made a copy of it with the printer. He left the papers in the printer paper tray and put the paperclip back. Then he switched around all the stuff in Gwen and Owen's desk. A normal person would have been disturbed by some of the stuff he found, but this was Captain Jack Harkness we were talking about. He added a few more finishing touches and waited for them to get back.

**A/N: **Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **This is just short and sweet. I wasn't planning to update today but I looked at the story stats and decided to give it a go. Sorry for any typos, I have total medicine head today. Also, this chapter is not the end of pranky!Jack. Enjoy!

**If You Love Something Chapter Four**

Jack puttered around, making himself seem busy when the others returned. The first shout came when Owen walked into his medical bay and pink confetti began showering down onto him.

"Harkness, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't hurt you!"

Gwen giggled to herself, wondering when hearing statements like that had become completely normal. Jack had gone up to hide in his office, wisely, for when Gwen found some of Owen's things she squealed and was now on the hunt with Owen. Tosh watched the scene, a bit on edge, wondering if Jack had done anything to her, but she couldn't find anything wrong.

_Well, he doesn't completely deserve to be injured, _she thought. _It was just a bit of fun, right?_

"Guys, wait," she said to Owen and Gwen who were beginning to ascend the staircase, "Let me go up first, he won't suspect me."

Owen looked at her suspiciously.

"What has he done to you?"

"He switched all my programs to a different language. Russian, I believe. Irritating, but not all that original."

"Let her go," Gwen said, fire in her eyes.

Tosh quickly went up to the office, where she found Jack curled up on the couch, half-asleep.

_He's being threatened! _she thought, _How can he sleep?_

Either way, she covered him up with a duvet she found under his desk, and went downstairs.

"Is he ready?" Owen asked.

"Don't get him now. He's sleeping." Tosh replied.

"Oi, don't go all soft on us now!" Owen said

"Leave him alone, is what he did really that bad?"

"Yes! I did not need to see Owen's personal objects!" Gwen thundered.

"That sounds like a personal problem between you and him." Ianto cut in.

Gwen saw the logic in that statement and glared at Owen, causing him to turn on his heel and speed away.

"He's sleeping." Tosh said.

"I heard. Thank you for protecting him," he said, handing Tosh a coffee.

"No problem." She said, and took a sip, "Ianto, have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

**A/N: **Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood

**A/N: **Sorry, this is a very short chapter and the characters are probably OOC. I've been trying to update this and Demon Spawn, but every time I start writing I start crying. I'll try to get a new chapter up soon though.

**If You Love Something Chapter 5**

After a week, Gwen had mostly recovered from seeing Owen's *ahem* toys. Mostly. Jack was in for his checkup with Owen.

"You've been pregnant before, so I don't need to tell you what to expect." Owen said, "as far as the pregnancy goes, it's progressing the same as any woman six weeks in."

"Good to know."

"Your morning sickness is worse than most, but that's because your body wasn't designed for children." he said.

"Not that I don't enjoy it or anything," Jack said sarcastically, "but is there anything you could do about that? It's a bit of detriment when I'm trying to work."

"You work?" Owen asked, needling Jack.

Jack gave him a look, and Owen glanced back down at the papers he was holding.

"You could try—" he began.

"Excuse me. I come with a gift." Ianto said, handing Owen a coffee.

He handed Jack a mug. Jack sniffed it, and wasn't disgusted, which was good.

"As I was saying, you—"

"What is it?" Jack asked, indicating the drink.

Owen grumbled at being interrupted again and turned to look back at his papers.

"It's ginger tea." Ianto answered.

"Interesting." Jack said.

He took a sip and seemed contented. It calmed his stomach and he decided he could live with the taste if it kept him from spending the entire day in the bathroom.

"Are you two done?" Owen asked, annoyed, "what I was going to say was, you could try ginger or ginger tea. It might help calm the nausea."

"You joined the party late." Jack remarked.

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"Ianto already figured that out and brought me some tea."

Owen glared at the both of them and picked up his scalpel, seriously considering stabbing both of them. Jack and Ianto scampered of before the ME could do any serious damage. They retreated up to Jack's office for some "recreational activities."

Tosh walked into the base to the sound of metal striking the wall. She hurried over to find Owen throwing scalpels into the wall. He glared at her.

"Woah. I come in peace," she said, holding her hands over her head as a sign of surrender.

He put the knife down And she walked over to him.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"Unemployment." he remarked.

"Clever." she replied sarcastically, "what's wrong?"

"Those two," he growled, gesturing in a general upward direction, "are fucking infuriating!"

Tosh sighed, more than used to Owen's temper tantrums by now.

"What has Jack done this time?"

"It's not Jack, it's Ianto!" Owen barked.

Tosh could tell how frustrated the doctor was by his use of Ianto's real name.

"Alright, what has Ianto done?"

"I was trying to talk and he just comes in and interrupts and then tells Harkness exactly what I was going to say."

"Owen, it sounds like you're jealous of Ianto." Tosh said, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Thanks Tosh. So bloody helpful..." he said, and walked away muttering, "not jealous."

"Jack, cariad, no sleeping," Ianto said, nudging his lover.

"Mmm, Yan, just a little nap." Jack mumbled, turning over.

Alright love," he replied, kissing Jack's temple and covering him up, getting up to leave.

Jack grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back, "stay."

"I have work to do."

Ianto looked at Jack, who was giving him the most adorable puppy-dog eyes that were almost lost in the fringe of his hair, and melted.

"Fine," he said, climbing back into bed.

Gwen came into the room, holding her jacket. Obviously she had rushed up to the office.

"Jack, I was wondering if-" she broke off when she saw Jack and Ianto, cuddled up together on the bed, looking more peaceful than they ever did in life, "nevermind, I'll go ask Tosh."

After Owen had cooled down a bit, he, Gwen, and Tosh started a game of poker. It was the most peaceful night they'd all had in a long time. At least until Owen lost…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the amazing work of art that is Torchwood.

**A/N: **So here's a long chapter I've been working on for awhile. I've modeled the yacht after my grandfather's, so I know exactly what it looks like, but you probably won't. Be sure to check out the songfic I'll be posting soon; "Blessed" Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If You Love Something Chapter Six<strong>

Ianto and Jack slept on comfortably as Tosh and Gwen got together and plotted a date night for the two of them.

"They never get a nice night off," Gwen said, "I mean, for god's sakes, Jack is carrying Ianto's child! They deserve a date night."

"I agree." Tosh said, "but what can they both do that they'll both enjoy? What do we know about the two of them?"

"Jack is from the future, knows a strange doctor, and likes to shag everything that comes into his path." Gwen said.

"Ianto is strong, silent, and would sacrifice his life for any of us." Tosh added.

"Well, that's not very bloody helpful, is it?" a voice called from outside their line of vision.

"Owen! Stop eavesdropping!" Tosh yelled.

"Fine. I guess you don't want the information I have…" Owen replied, turning to leave.

"Don't tell me…you want to contribute your time to other than yourself?" Gwen said acting shocked.

"Shut it, PC Cooper." Owen snapped.

"Alright Owen, what's your information?" Tosh asked.

"Well, I was doing some work the other day when I…overheard Jack and the tea-boy talking," Owen started.

"You mean you eavesdropped." Gwen put in.

"Anyway, I heard them discussing some Torchwood yacht or something. Said it's a great ship, but it's never used." He finished.

"Perfect!"

"Wait a minute, Owen, what's your price?" Tosh asked.

"Nothing big. I just need you to delete some footage from the pub CCTV."

"What did you do?" Gwen asked.

"Not important." Owen replied.

Tosh pulled up the CCTV from the previous night and began clicking through it, until she found a bit with Owen up on a stage singing "Girl's Night Out" and doing a very…interesting dance. She and Gwen started laughing and Owen growled, "delete it. Now!" and walked away.

"Alright," Tosh said, through tears of laughter.

She deleted the file from all records, but not before discreetly sending a copy to herself.

"So, about this Torchwood yacht...what do you think?" Gwen asked.

"I like it." Tosh remarked, "we've just got to find it and get it ready for tonight. Now where would it be?"

They decided to go search the garage, considering that it connected to the archives and was easily accessible for a boat. After about an hour of searching in near darkness, Gwen stumbled upon something under a sheet.

"I think I've found it!" she called.

They removed the sheet and found a dusty, but very nice ship underneath.

"It's perfect!" Tosh exclaimed.

"But how in the bloody hell do we get it out of here without them noticing?

"Just hook it up to the SUV and pull it."

While Gwen took care of getting the yacht out of the garage, Tosh began mapping out a route for the autopilot to take them on. They finished at around the same time.

"What now?" Tosh asked

"Food."

"Can you cook?"

"Pasta and biscuits, that's about it. You?" Gwen said

"Do I look like I know how to cook?"

"...alright. So what are we going to do for dinner?"

"I could phone the catering shop down the street," Tosh suggested.

With that, she and Gwen parted ways, Tosh to get dinner ready and Gwen to make the boat romantic.

Gwen walked around the ship, looking at it from all angles, trying to figure out where to add romantic accents. She pulled out different things from the car; candles, roses, blankets, pillows, etc. The boat was finished right when the caterers pulled up. They began setting out delicious-looking, steaming dishes. They went to set out wine, but Tosh stopped them.

"It's for a pregnant couple," she explained, "do you have anything non-alcoholic?"

They put the wine away and set out a pitcher of tea and one of lemonade.

"Perfect!" Gwen exclaimed.

The boat looked gorgeous. They covered up the dishes of food and went to get the happy couple, who were probably locked in Jack's office right now, doing unspeakable things to each other. Gwen stopped Tosh from walking straight in and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Jack called.

The two were sitting, Ianto behind the desk and Jack on the couch. They had clearly just been talking, instead of shagging as the two women had thought.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jack asked flirtatiously.

Gwen slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "you really shouldn't flirt with someone with your boyfriend so close by."

"So, what did you need us for?" Ianto asked.

"Come with us." Tosh said.

Jack and Ianto exchanged puzzled looks, but followed. They all went out to the harbor.

"Hyfryd…" Ianto breathed.

Gwen smiled, understanding what Ianto had just said.

They helped the couple onto the yacht and then turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Jack asked.

"Of course not." Tosh said, "it's on autopilot. Just sit back and enjoy yourselves."

They left and Jack and Ianto were left by themselves.

"Cariad, come here." Ianto called, "look what they've done."

He had found the table laden with food and covered in candles and flowers. The boat slowly pulled out and began it slow route for the night. The couple dug into the food, and there was silence. After they were finished, they went over to one of the comfortable leather seats and Jack laid on Ianto's chest. They lay like this for a while, just sitting in silence.

"Jack." Ianto said suddenly, "what if I'm not a good father. What if I'm absolutely rubbish?"

Jack turned to look Ianto straight in the eyes. He put a hand to the welshman's cheek.

"Yan, don't ever say that. You'll be amazing." Jack replied, "Yan, I'm tired. Do you mind if I take a little nap?"

"Of course not. Go ahead." Ianto said.

Jack snuggled up against him, and Ianto began rubbing his back in soothing circles. Jack was soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hub:<strong>

The remaining team were finishing up some simple work when a flash of light appeared in the hub. The swirling vortex spit out a man that they all recognized. Captain John Hart.

"I heard Jack and Eye-candy were having a kid," he said, "I'm here to offer my congratulations."

Gwen looked like a deer in headlights, remembering what had happened to her last time he showed up. Owen had a bright idea. He stood up and walked over to Hart.

"They're through here," he said in his normal gruff way, "follow me."

"Of course," John said with a purr in his voice, "so, are you single?"

"Sod off." Owen replied.

"It doesn't really matter either way." John said, "no one can resist me."

"Watch me." Owen said.

He lead the captain into a cell and hit the button, locking it.

"Hey!" Hart said, banging against the glass, "let me out of here!"

"Not gonna happen."

"I am not an animal!" Hart said, impersonating the guy from Planet of the Apes.

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So, how long before you crack and let me out?"

Owen walked out of the cell block and went back to his desk, leaving the irritating man in the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the ship: <strong>

Ianto was still awake and staring at the stars. Try as he might to forget about them, his worried thoughts could not be pushed away.

_What if I'm abusive? What if the child doesn't like me?_

He thought back to his childhood. It hadn't been the best. His mother had died when he was twelve and his father had become an alcoholic as a result. Ianto didn't know any way of parenting other then the one his father had used which was, ignore the children, unless they get in your way, then hit them with a beer bottle.

The boat came to a subtle stop back at the dock. Jack was still asleep, quietly snoring. Ianto picked up his lover and carried him out of the boat and back to the base.

_How did I get so lucky?_ he wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I gave you a nice long chapter, now reward me with reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **Just a short chapter, seeing as I'm trying to update a ton of my stories today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If You Love Something Chapter 7<strong>

Ianto walked into the hub carrying Jack and Tosh rushed up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing." Ianto answered, "he just fell asleep."

"Oh," Tosh felt silly for worrying. Ianto would never let anything happen to Jack.

Ianto carried Jack to his bed and began singing to him a welsh lullaby.

_"Cwsg, fy mabi, dim ti betide sâl_

_Ar hyd y nos._

_Angylion gwarcheidwad gwylio ond tydi_

_Ar hyd y nos._

_Waun dy sêr crud yn cael eu beaming_

_Arian llachar mae'r lleuad yn pelydru;_

_Byddwch yn gwadn y tir o breuddwydio_

_Ar hyd y nos._

_Er bod y ddaear yn reposes tawel,_

_Ar hyd y nos._

_Byddwch yn cysgu fel gysgu y rhosod_

_Ar hyd y nos._

_Dawel o dristwch a repining,_

_Gorffwys nes bod yr haul yn tywynnu,_

_Yn fy mreichiau cariadus lledorwedd_

_Ar hyd y nos."_

The team conversed downstairs about what to do with the prisoner in the cell.

"Um, Ianto, could we talk to you?" Gwen called.

"Just a second!" Ianto replied.

He covered Jack up and kissed him before going downstairs.

"What did you need?" Ianto asked.

"We've got John Hart in one of the cells." Tosh said.

Ianto turned on his heel and stormed down to the cells. He found John laying on the ground tossing a tennis ball against the wall.

"Get out." Ianto commanded.

"Eye-candy!" John exclaimed, "well, I would get out, but one of your precious teammates, the doctor; is he single? I could-"

"You know what I mean!" Ianto yelled.

"Oh, you mean leave _here. _Eye-candy, you really should be more specific."

"What do you want?" Ianto asked.

"I heard the happy news and I wanted to tell you congratulations."

Ianto deactivated the door lock and went inside the cell. He pinned John to the wall with a hand around his throat.

"If you do anything, _anything _to my child, I will personally make sure you never breathe again!" Ianto growled.

"Oh Eye-candy, so possessive. You're making me want you even more."

Ianto reared back and punched him in the face. While John was nursing his nose, Ianto grabbed his wrist strap and pressed random buttons, hoping one of them would send the former time agent to the planet equivalent of hell. The time agent disappeared and he relaxed a little bit.

_My child, _he thought, _it's my child._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Please review!  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood

**A/N: **So, here's a nice new chapter, fresh off the presses. It would mean the world to me if you all could check out my new blog: http: /itssalways beenrockandroll. wordpress. com/ (Remove the spaces) I love you all! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If You Love Something Chapter 8<strong>

"So, we'll…you'll go after them from the floor below. Tosh, Owen, you'll go after them from the floor above." I'll…sit in the car." Jack said.

The rest of the team looked at him with sympathy, but Ianto's expression was also mixed with a bit of relief. Jack sat down in the front seat and moped while the rest of the team went after the rogue weevil.

The team began their plan of attack, following their captain's orders to the letter. He may not be out on the field with them, but he was still the same brilliant tactician. They came in from all angles, boxing the weevil in. It fought back and got a hold of Tosh's arm before Owen was able to subdue it. Jack jumped at the sight of Tosh cradling her wounded flesh and jumped out of the car and ran to them. He helped her into the car while Owen wrapped a cloth around her arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Ianto jumped into the driver's seat and they sped off back to base.

When they got back, Jack helped Tosh and Owen to the med-bay, while Ianto and Gwen brought the unmoving alien to the cells. Tosh began to sway, nearly falling, before Jack picked her up.

"Jack!" Owen yelled, "put her down here." He said, indicating the med-table.

The fifty-first century man set her on the table and backed away to let the doctor examine her.

"Owen!" she cried, "please..help me…"

"No, Tosh," he yelled, "you have to stay awake. Stay with me!"

He put pressure on her arm and tried to stop the blood pouring out of the wound. After almost ten minutes, the bleeding lessened and he was able to begin stitching it up. He wrapped her arm in a layer of gauze and when he had completely fixed and bandaged her, Owen could tell she was exhausted and he carried her, extremely gently, talking to her quietly all the way. He set her down and kissed her softly on the lips before walking away. Jack and Ianto witnessed this scene and smiled at each other.

"Well, it's about time! They-" Jack broke off with a gasp

"What is it? Beth sydd o'i le?" Ianto asked, reverting to his native tongue as panic overtook him.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just been happening all day. I just now realized what it is."

"What?"

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and placed it on his stomach, a smile lighting his face.

"Can you feel it?"

Jack looked so happy, Ianto was tempted to lie and say yes, but he slowly shook his head.

"I'm sure I'll be able to soon. What does it feel like?" Ianto asked.

"Like bubbles popping or butterflies."

"Well, I can't wait until I can feel it." Ianto said, "Rwy'n dy garu di Jack."

They fell into a deep embrace and stood there, just hugging, for a long, long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my life doesn't revolve around fanfiction and if people don't stop flaming me, I may just stop the story altogether. Done with my little rant, Jack is at nineteen weeks in this chapter.

**If You Love Something Chapter 9**

**Monday**

"My legs hurt." Jack whined.

"Sit down, I'll be right there." Ianto said, bustling around in the small kitchen of the base.

Jack did as he was told, and a few minutes later, Ianto came up to his office with some hot apple cider. He handed one to Jack and took the other for himself. It smelled absolutely heavenly.

"Ianto, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Jack asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Now, about your legs..." Ianto stated, and began to massage Jack's calves. The centuries old man fell asleep quickly.

"Jack, would you-" Tosh cut off, walking into the office.

She noticed the sleeping Jack and Ianto caught in his intimate action, and slowly backed out, apologizing profusely. Ianto chuckled to himself. They were so used to being walked in that it didn't bother them much anymore. Truthfully, the others seemed more offended.

**Tuesday**

Things were pretty boring around the Hub; Gwen was looking through CCTV footage, Tosh was translating some documents, Owen was playing Galaga on one of the computers, Ianto was making coffee, and Jack was observing everyone. Suddenly, jack wavered on the spot and put his hand on Owen's shoulder. Owen turned around, afraid he's been caught, but noticed something wrong and grabbed Jack to steady. He stood up and gave the captain his chair.

" It's completely normal. Just sit for a moment." Owen instructed, "It'll pass."

"What happened?" Ianto asked, setting down the tray of coffee and hurrying over.

"I just got dizzy for a minute. Owen says it's normal."

Gwen ad Tosh exchanged a look. Ianto was so adorable being worried about Jack the way he was. He'd make a great father.

**Wednesday **

"Who's getting food?" Jack asked.

"Gwen went out a few minutes ago." Tosh replied.

"What's she getting?"

"Indian."

"Perfect," Jack replied.

He paced around the base until Gwen got back, then practically assaulted her trying to get to the food.

"Woah, save some for the rest of us, Jack."

Jack gave her a look that said '_I'm pregnant, I have an excuse.'_

"Well, let's at least move to the table."

The team ate in companionable silence, satisfied with the work they had gotten done that day.

**Thursday**

"I can't believe it's December already." Owen remarked.

"Are we going to hang Christmas decorations?" Gwen asked.

The glare that Owen gave her screamed _'Are you crazy?!'_

"It would be nice." Tosh said.

"You know what? We will decorate!" Jack commanded, "Ianto, do you know where the Christmas things are?"

"Of course sir."

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir? Of course you could call me-"

"Jack..." Ianto warned.

"Of course. What did you think I was going to say?"

**Friday**

"Well, everyone's gone home sir. What would you like to do?" Ianto asked, "Wait, why do I even ask?"

"Actually Yan, I'd rather just watch a movie. Could we do that instead, please?" Jack pleaded, looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course."

They settled into bed that night with fuzzy blankets, some homemade brownies, and a copy of Iron Man 2.

**Saturday**

By now, the Hub was mostly decorated, apart from some harder to reach places. Jack's office was clearly the most garish, covered in tinsel, lights, and wreaths. Owen sulked around the base.

"I hate Christmas. I fucking hate it with a passion." he muttered.

Everyone else was very cheerful and getting into the Christmas spirit. The only thing left to get was a nice tall tree and Gwen and Ianto were taking care of that at the moment.

Later that night, the tree was set up and the ornaments ready to be put up, but they'd save that job for tomorrow. For the time being, they all sat around the table, talking amiably and drinking whatever tasty concoction Ianto had made for them that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If You Love Something Chapter 10<strong>

On Sunday, Jack dragged Ianto around to many stores, first to look for presents fro the team, then to look for things for the baby. They stopped off at the local Mothercare and looked through some clothes and some baby furniture. The attendant began looking at them strangely.

"Buying a gift for his wife," Ianto hurriedly lied.

The attendant brightened instantly and began showing them all sorts of interesting baby things. They purchased a crib, some toys, and a few sets of clothes.

"That's some gift." The attendant said, ringing them up.

"Well, she deserves." Jack replied.

As they left the store with their bags, Jack fixed Ianto with a poison glare.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked angrily.

"Of course not!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Then why did you lie back there?"

"You know how people can be…" Ianto replied.

Jack began to tear up and hastened to the car. Ianto got in shortly after.

"Jack…"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's go back to base."

Ianto obeyed the fifty-first century man and sped off back to the base with Jack crying in the passanger seat. When they got back, Jack ran up to his office and locked himself in. He knew he was being ridiculous, but truthfully, he didn't give a damn. He was hormonal and upset.

"What happened?" Tosh asked Ianto.

"I upset him." Ianto replied, "What am I going to do?"

"Try to talk to him."

"I've tried. He won't reply." Ianto said, "I just don't know what to do."

"All you can really do is wait for him to calm down." Tosh said.

Ianto left the Hub and took the SUV to the local Tesco. He purchased a bouquet of red roses and a blank card and filled out the card as soon as he got to the SUV. At that moment, a figure ran by Ianto, faster than any human could. He immediately pulled out his phone and speed dialed the Hub and connected to Tosh.

"Weevil at Tesco." He said, and then hung up.

Ianto pulled out his gun and stopped the weevil dead in its tracks. He shot the beast dead on, but it slashed at his torso before it fell, leaving three deep gashes in the Welshman's torso.

Owen, Tosh, and Gwen had jumped into one of Torchwood's back-up cars and soed to find Ianto. They arrived just in time to see the large man fall to the ground.

Tosh pulled out a strange-looking gun, pointed it at the weevil, and pulled the trigger. It disintegrated before their eyes. Owen picked Ianto up and put him in the back of the SUV and began tending to the wounds. As they began preparing to head back to the base, Gwen saw the roses and card on the ground and picked them up to bring back to base.

Ianto kept trying to curl into a protective ball around his injuries, so Owen had to sedate him to treat him. They got back to base and carried the injured party into the medical bay where Owen immediately began working on him. Gwen went to get Jack.

She carried the flowers and card with her and set them on his desk before waking the sleeping captain.

"What's happening?" Jack asked groggily.

"It's Ianto. He's been injured."

Jack stood up, immediately wide awake, and made his way to the medical bay. Tosh pulled him back, but he fought her tooth and claw to get to his Ianto.

"Owen needs to work on him," she explained.

About thirty minutes later, Owen emerged from the medical bay and Jack immediately was all over him, asking him question =s at light speed.

"What happened? How did he get hurt? Who did it? I'm going to rip them to shreds! Will he be all right?" he asked, rapid-fire.

"A weevil got him, Jack." Owen said, "I don't know if he's going to make it. He's lost quite a bit of blood."

Jack instantly began crying, but this time it wasn't because of hormones. He couldn't stand to lose his Ianto. He swiftly turned on his heel, coat whirling behind him, and went quickly up to his office. He caught sight of the roses and card on the desk and picked up the card. He opened it and read it through the tears pooling in his eyes.

'_Annwyl Jack,_

_Os gwelwch yn dda maddau i mi. Dwi byth yn golygu brifo chi. Rwyf am i chi wybod y byddaf bob amser yn caru chi ac yn ein plentyn._

_Caru bob amser,_

_Ianto'_

The tears in his eyes immediately began flowing down his cheeks, Jack loved when Ianto spoke Welsh and he knew his lover meant every word he'd written. And now he stood to lose him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for reading!

Translation of Ianto's letter:

_Dear Jack,_

_Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I want you to know that I will always love you and our child._

_Love Always,_

_Ianto_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Torchwood

* * *

><p><strong>If You Love Something Chapter 11<strong>

A few days passed and Ianto stayed sedated while everyone hoped for not only his, but Jack and their unborn child's sakes, that Ianto would pull through. The wounds began to heal and Owen took Ianto off sedation and a few hours later he began to wake up and Jack, who hadn't left his love's side, jumped up.

"Ianto! I'm so sorry! It was never your fault and I-"

Ianto held up his hand to cut Jack off.

"It's alright Jack."

Jack bent down to hug him, but accidentally squeezed too tight and Ianto winced.

"Sorry!"

Neither of them noticed Owen waltz in behind Jack.

"Jack, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I need to  
>make sure your boyfriend is going to pull through, so you can get back to screwing like rabbits..." he muttered under his breath.<p>

Jack gave him a look that let Owen know he had heard what he said, then gave a big smile to confirm the doctor's theory. He then left so he could allow Owen to confirm that Ianto could leave the medical bay.

About an hour later, both the doctor and the Welshman emerged into the main base where Jack was pacing anxiously.

"Your boyfriend will be fine, but he needs to take it easy for a few days. I mean it." he said, directly addressing Jack.

Both men nodded, but both knew they would never keep that promise. Owen walked away to let the couple have some privacy.

"Thank you for the card and the roses. They're lovely."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you." Ianto replied.

"It wasn't your fault. It was the child; he's making me all hormonal and crazy!" Jack said.

"He?" Ianto asked skeptically.

"I don't know, I just feel like it might be a boy."

"I don't care what it is; I'll just be glad to have you and a healthy baby." Ianto said.

"I love you, Ianto." Jack said, putting his arms around the younger man and laying his head on Ianto's shoulder.

Surprisingly, the two kelt their promise to Owen over the next few days and took it easy, no thanks to Jack. The team had a few routine rogue weevils and a mysterious piece of technology had shown up, but aside from that, all had been mysteriously peaceful and the team sat around the table, eating pizza and chatting merrily about the holiday to come.

"I love Christmas!" Gwen said.

"It's alright..." Tosh replied.

"How can you not love it?" Gwen asked.

"I've never had anyone to spend it with."

"Oh..." Gwen replied.

"I think this may be the first year any of us have someone to celebrate with." Jack said, looking lovingly at Ianto.

"I can't even remember the last time we decorated." Tosh said.

"It was before I got here." Jack said.

Jack looked at Ianto, who was staring intently at the ceiling. Come to think of it, the rest of the team seemed pretty interested in the ceiling as well. Jack looked up and saw what was so distracting. Mistletoe, placed right above his head. He gave Ianto a look that told everyone else to desert the room quickly.

The two stared into each others eyes, and then, with the speed of a cheetah, jumped on each other. They began kissing and then Jack pulled away and began nibbling on Ianto's neck while trying to pull his suspenders off. Ianto pushed him away.

"No Jack, not here." Ianto said.

Jack gave him an exasperated look, but lead him up to his office where they proceeded to strip themselves and engage in "weevil-hunting."

The others attempted to ignore the two lovers going at it, but it was very difficult and after about ten minutes they picked up their coats and went down to the local pub.

They sat down and ordered their drinks, and after a few too many, the two of the three were absolutely smashed. It was karaoke night and of course, Owen just had to get up on stage because he was "so great." The DJ recognised him and immediately put on a song. Owen had clearly done this more than once.

The doctor removed the microphone from the stand and began to sing..."Teenage Dream."

Tosh giggled gleefully when he came over and began singing to her and got up with him and got on stage to sing the last part of the song together. Gwen just laughed at the two while thinking to herself, 'Well, it's about time!'

The next morning, Jack and Ianto woke up tangled around each other, a position the were quite fine with. The other tried to get some work done while trying to ignore the pair once again, only this time, they were all nursing killer hangovers.


End file.
